Zoek geen nieuwe trucjes wanneer je God dient
Heyi Zhuanghe City, Provincie Liaoning Ik was net verkozen om de verantwoordelijkheid van kerkleider op me te nemen. Maar na een periode van hard werk verloor niet alleen het evangelisch werk van de kerk behoorlijk haar glans, maar leefden ook mijn broeders en zusters uit de evangelische groep in negativiteit en zwakheid. Geconfronteerd met deze situatie kon ik mijn gevoelens niet langer in toom houden. Hoe op aarde kon ik het evangelisch werk terug leven inblazen? Ik brak er mijn hoofd over en bedacht een goede oplossing: wanneer ik een maandelijkse prijsuitreiking hield voor de evangelische groep en uitzonderlijke individuen en modelpredikers verkoos, dan kon ik zij die meer zielen voor God wonnen, belonen, en zij die minder zielen wonnen, terechtwijzen. Dit zou hun enthousiasme stimuleren en bovendien ook de negatieve en zwakke broeders en zusters een duwtje in de rug geven. Wanneer ik erover nadacht werd ik erg opgewonden over deze ‘slimme zet’ van mij. Ik dacht: “Deze keer zal ik echt iedereen verbazen.” Ik ging naar de evangelische groep en legde mijn idee uit. Iedereen was erg blij en bereid om mee te werken. Ik was enthousiast en ik keek uit naar het moment waarop het vruchten zou afwerpen. Maar enkele dagen later waren de broeders en zusters die geen zielen hadden gewonnen nog negatiever en hadden ze een mening over mijn methoden. Ze wilden zelfs de evangelische groep verlaten. Geconfronteerd met dit alles was ik overdonderd. Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen. Toen mijn leider hierover hoorde, communiceerde hij snel met mij, en adresseerde hij mijn situatie met het lezen van communicaties van God en de werkregeling: “Wat is het grootste taboe in het dienen van God door de mens? Weten jullie dat? Degenen die als leiders dienen willen altijd vindingrijker zijn, altijd met kop en schouders boven de rest uitsteken en nieuwe trucjes bedenken zodat God kan zien hoe capabel ze werkelijk zijn. Ze focussen zich echter niet op het begrijpen van de waarheid en het binnengaan in de werkelijkheid van [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/video-category/God-s-word.html Gods woord]. Ze willen altijd opscheppen. Is dit niet precies de openbaring van hun arrogante natuur? Sommigen zeggen zelfs: “Ik weet zeker dat God heel blij is met wat ik doe; Hij zal het echt geweldig vinden. Deze keer laat ik het God zien, ik zal Hem eens prettig verrassen.” Als gevolg van deze “prettige verrassing” zul je worden geëlimineerd. Doe niet overhaast alles wat er maar in je opkomt. Hoe kan het in orde zijn als je niet nadenkt over de gevolgen van je handelingen? … Als je niet oprecht, vroom en voorzichtig bent in het dienen van God zul je vroeg of laat Gods bestuurlijke decreten beledigen.” (‘Zonder de waarheid is het eenvoudig God te beledigen’ in ‘Verslagen van de gesprekken met Christus’). “Een persoon die God dient moet Zijn wil begrijpen in alle dingen. Wanneer ze te maken krijgen met eender welk probleem moeten ze de waarheid zoeken en al het werk moet uitgevoerd worden op basis van Gods woorden. Enkel op die manier kunnen ze er zeker van zijn dat hun daden overeenkomen met Gods wil” (‘Principiële kwesties die moeten worden begrepen om God te dienen’ in ‘Geselecteerde kronieken van de werkregelingen van [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/ De Kerk van Almachtige God]’). Deze woorden schudden me ruw wakker en gaven me een diep gevoel van angst en beven. Ik besefte dat de ‘prijsuitreiking’ waarover ik mijn hoofd had gebroken niet meer was dan het zoeken naar een nieuwe vindingrijke truc. Het is iets wat God het meest verafschuwt; het is het grootste taboe in het dienen van God. God dienen is geen kinderspel. Ten overstaan van God moet men eerbiedig blijven in het hart, en moet men de arbeidsreglementen strikt volgen en handelen volgens de principes van het dienen van God. Wanneer men geconfronteerd wordt met een probleem moet men de waarheid zoeken. Enkel op die manier kan men er zeker van zijn dat zijn daden overstemmen met de wil van God. God had me verheven om mijn plicht als leider te vervullen. Wanneer het evangelisch werk geen vruchten afwierp en mijn broeders en zusters negatief en zwak waren, had ik voor God moeten komen om op zoek te gaan naar Zijn wil, om de wortel van het probleem te zoeken, en het probleem dan op te lossen met de waarheid aan de hand van het zoeken naar geschikte woorden van God voor de situatie van mijn broeders en zusters. Al het werk dat ik doe, moet steunen op Gods woorden. Maar wanneer ik geconfronteerd werd met moeilijkheden zocht ik helemaal niet naar de waarheid. Ik zocht niet naar de principes van mijn daden. Ik voerde niet het juiste werk uit en deed mijn uiterste best voor oppervlakkige methoden. Ik vertrouwde op mijn eigen kleine spitsvondigheid; ik koos voor wereldlijke managementtechnieken toegepast in fabrieken, waarbij ik een prijsuitreiking opzette om uitzonderlijke mensen te selecteren. Als gevolg wierp het evangelisch werk geen vruchten af en bovendien was de situatie van mijn broeders en zusters niet opgelost, en door mijn methoden werden ze zelfs nog negatiever, tot op het punt waarop ze de evangelische groep zouden verlaten. Hoe kon dat het vervullen zijn van mijn plichten? Ik deed simpelweg kwaad door het behoorlijke functioneren van het werk van de kerk te ondermijnen. Hoe was ik het waard een leider te zijn? Als ik mijn broeders en zusters verder was blijven leiden op die manier, dan zouden ze teloorgegaan zijn door mij, en zou ik uiteindelijk, in mijn enthousiaste dienst, Gods bestuurlijke decreten beledigd hebben en Zijn straf ondergaan hebben. In Gods openbaring besefte ik uiteindelijk mijn eigen satanische natuur van arrogantie en roekeloosheid: ik had niet de minste eerbied ten overstaan van God. Ik besefte tegelijkertijd dat de menselijke geest een put vol stinkend water is. Mijn ‘ingenieuze’ methode, hoe goed ze ook was, was Satans wens. Het kon God enkel vervullen met afschuw. Het kon Hem enkel beledigen en Zijn werk verstoren. Vanaf vandaag ben ik bereid om deze les in gedachten te houden en meer moeite te doen om de principes van het dienen van God te volgen, om mijn uiterste best te doen om de waarheid na te streven om mijn eigen arrogante natuur te veranderen. In alle dingen zal ik de waarheid zoeken, zal ik de principes zoeken van alle daden en in mijn hart God eerbiedigen. Ik zal mijn plicht vervullen zo goed ik kan en Gods hart geruststellen, zo eerlijk en gehoorzaam mogelijk. God dienen in de praktijk: [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/videos/serve-in-harmony-with-God-s-will-word.html Hoe moeten christenen God dienen? | ‘Hoe te dienen in harmonie met Gods wil’ Nederlands gesproken] uit ‘De Kerk van Almachtige God’